hypnobishoujolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen/Main
Jen is a genie who appears to be 18 but is actually much older, though her given age fluctuates often. Like many genies, Jen needs prefers her space and privacy, a by product of all genies starting out living in bottles. As a result, she can have a hard time being enthusiastic about the living arrangements at the Mato house. Biography I Dream Of… Jen first meets Jake a day after his arrival in the anime dimension. He asks her to help him in an experiment and she agrees. He then hypnotizes her and asks her to move into the Mato Household with him. Conquering Demon or Conquered Demon Professor Mato uses a hypnotic headband to make Jen start doing all the cooking in the house. The is somehting that remains a constant throughout the series, though other characters occasionally cook themselves. Two Goodbyes, Chaos, And A Hello Jen is later caught up in a zombie plague and infected while out shopping. She is later cured when Lucia appears and cures the plague. the ramifications of Jen's infection is not learned until later. Attitude Adjustment .]] When Vice makes his appearance, he hypnotizes Jen into creating a genie bottle for herself. Anyone holding the bottle can force her to grant wishes. Though she enjoys the privacy the bottle offers, she wants to be wished free of the thing. However, she keeps it a secret for fear of the power being abused. These fears are proven correct during Wishes Gone Wild, where reality is warped to Katia's designs and Jen has to reverse time to before the bottle is discovered to undo the damage. Trauma, Wishes and Secret Desires Following an incident involving love zombies, Jen begins having nightmares about her infection during the plague. Fawn gives her hypnotherapy sessions to help cure her trauma. La Femme Rosemary Over the next few months, Jen and Lucia become closer. The two are sent off to some ruins by Rosemary to keep them from interfering in her plans. The two are sent on a time-travelling adventure together. Darkest Before The Dawn When Dawn's mother comes to recruit some of the girls to save Dusk from her father, Jen gives Lucia a pendant in the shape of a genie bottle. Lucia rubs it during the battle and Jen is summoned to help open a portal to banish Lucius. Lilith and Dawn are also sucked into it and Jake is distraught. Jen reveals the existence of her bottle to Jake and they enter into a contract. Jake's first wish is to reopen the portal so they can save the succubi. Jake later assures Jen that he will not abuse his powers as he appreciates the trust she showed him. Appearance Jen has long, blonde hair going past her rear in a ponytail with sea green eyes. She has only a single outfit: a red and pink harem outfit. the only notable change in ehr clothes is from golden sandals to red slippers. Abilties *''Teleportaion'' - Jen is able to teleport herself, others, and objects to any place on the planet; though in Yuta's premier she did state that she is capable of teleporting an object into the sun. *''Object Creation'' - Jen is able to create objects of varying complexity. She has been shown as being able to create simple objects such as her bottle, edible varied food products, and more complex mechanical objects such as a car. Jen has stated genies rarely work since they are able to create whatever they need thus they lack incentive. *''Hypnotic Resistance'' - As a highly magical being Jen is resistant to being hypnotized however she is not immune. This resistance does not apply in situations where she is willing and in a few cases has been shown as being completly overpowered. Known Masters *Waseem **Wished for Jen to dance for him whenever he wanted. *Vice *Jake **Wished for her to reopen the portal to save Lilith and Dawn. The Constructs Jen created a group of harem girls to keep her company in her dreams. Each one is based ong an aspect of her personality: *Ruby - Represents Jen's protective nature *Jade - Represents Jen's bicuriosity *Sapphire - Represents Jen's submissive side